


My Cup Runneth Over

by Nastyboi (Regina_Writes)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Hypnotism, Rainbow Drinkers, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina_Writes/pseuds/Nastyboi
Summary: Rainbow drinkers need to drink blood to survive. When Kanaya's supply on the meteor runs out she finds herself with nowhere to turn and madness looming on the horizon. She's still unfamiliar with the features that come with her vampiric curse, and ends up unwittingly catching Rose in a thrall she didn't even know she possesed.





	My Cup Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/gifts).



> Porrim: sure hope I explained that well enough!  
> Kanaya: I love and support you but you really didn't
> 
> \------  
> Towards the end of the meteor trip, so they're both 16. Mind the tags, it's very dub-con due to the unwitting use of vampiric thrall (basically hypnosis).

Being a rainbow drinker is hard. It’s hard and nobody understands. Quite literally no one, seeing as she is the only living rainbow drinker she knows. It’s not exactly as if advice is a plentiful resource, in this regard. She had managed to get some advice from Porrim in a dream bubble, but it had been a bit vague. Somewhere along the lines of “don’t deny your urges too hard.” And “just make sure to feed on a somewhat regular basis, so you don’t go insane and hurt yourself and the people around you!”

So. Not exactly mind blowing advice. It was helpful, on the meteor, having the blood of the truly ridiculous amount of murdered trolls so easily on hand. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been paying attention to her supply, and it ran dry before she thought to duplicate it. 

She’s two weeks in without blood now, and she’s desperately avoiding everyone on the meteor. Honestly, she’s considering crawling into the vents and going clown hunting. The only problem there is that forcibly taking someone’s blood is edging dangerously close to kismesis territory, and she doesn't want to go stepping on Terezi’s strut pods in that regard. There is always the option to kill Gamzee and bleed him dry, but if anyone ever found the corpse, she’d have Karkat to answer to, if not Terezi as well. It just wouldn’t last her long enough to be worth it.

So she isolates herself. It’s not too hard, Karkat is wrapped up in his self loathing, Dave is fairly neutral to her presence, Terezi has her “secret” kismesis, and Rose is too drunk half the time to find her own spinal crevice. She does feel bad about the last one. It’s becoming apparent that Rose has a bit of a problem, the alcohol seems to be impairing her judgment in ways that impact her negatively. But that doesn’t mean Kanaya doesn’t enjoy spending time with her. 

Quite the contrary, she would be with Rose right now, if it weren’t for the fact that her condition is worsening. Last she saw Rose, her typically pleasant, enticing smell had become a bit too overwhelming. It was still pleasant, it was still enticing, it was just that it made her salivate in a manner that some would describe as uncontrollable. She simply did not want to burden Rose with her condition. She is just going to have to find a way to deal with it. 

——

She finds a place on neutral ground, hidden away in the meteor. It has plenty of plush surfaces, but it’s far enough away from the common areas to mean she likely won’t be found unless someone puts real effort into their search. 

Her sense of smell has become ridiculously good as her hunger grows, and she can tell that this area is one of Gamzee’s hideouts. He clearly hasn’t been here in days, however, and if he were to show up now, the defensive pheromones she’s putting off should be more than enough to drive him away. If not, free meal. There would certainly be less accountability if he provoked her. But that’s just sustenance for thought.

The only problem with her setup is she’s still starving. Quite possibly to death. She’s still stumped as to how not to be starving to death. It’s not like the standard meteor slop sustains her in any way. 

She mentally runs through her meteor mates and their viability as options to feed off of. There are many cons to attempting to feed off of Gamzee, so that one is a no go. She would ask Karkat, but everyone knows he’s very sensitive about his blood. There’s no way asking to drink said blood would go well. Terezi… has enough problems as it is. Asking her would make Kanaya feel too exploitative. Dave employs human sarcasm too much, she hasn’t had a genuine conversation with him to date. Something tells her that conversation would be confusing, and ultimately end with no new blood source. Besides, she doesn't even know if human blood in a viable food source. Too much trouble for such a low possibility of reward. Probably a last ditch effort kind of conversation. The Mayor is a no-go. Too adorable to eat. Finally, there’s Rose. They’ve been barreling towards a matespritship for a while now, and it had seemed like it was only a matter of time before it happened. But then came the drinking, and she never did feel like she could have a serious conversation with her like that.

Besides, their relationship is so fresh and uncertain, the last thing she wants to do is jeopardize that before they can get anything real. 

So that’s everyone. She is definitely incredibly hungry, but those issues are all compounding so that she feels her only option is to hide at the moment. She needs to make sure her decision isn’t rash. That the mouthwatering smells of her meteor-mates don’t drive her to do anything that could bear consequences. She’s far too cautious after the last bout of consequences ended with half their party dead at the hands of the other half. 

However, she does suppose there is a possibility that she can find a way to scrounge up some blood on the meteor without soliciting the other passengers. Perhaps Gamzee has a stash of “potions” somewhere he’s been withholding from her. Or maybe she can figure out how to get the alchemiter to produce some blood. The only problem with that, is she hadn’t thought of it before drinking her supply. She had counted on it lasting through the journey, as they were mere months from their destination. To make matters worse she only vaguely remembers the code for it. She could reproduce it with time, effort, and grist, but she would need to avoid everyone while doing it.

Which would be difficult, given that the alchemiter is in a communal area. Even more difficult given that Rose regularly uses it for alcohol production, and she is likely to be the most tempting of them all, given her scent before Kanaya sequestered herself. For now she decides to simply scour the meteor in search of a stray “potion” of Gamzee’s. 

—-

Unsurprisingly, she found nothing. It is nighttime now, however, and despite the fact that her affliction means she should also be diurnal, she doesn’t sleep much. Instead she decides to make for the alchemiter. 

When she finally makes her way over to it she finds no one there, and gets to work. It’s a guessing game, she only vaguely remembers some of the code. About fifteen minutes into appearifying increasingly random objects, a scent hits her nose. It is strikingly, undeniably Rose. But it’s the strongest she’s ever smelled her. So overwhelmingly enticing that she can’t help but freeze where she is, halfway through inputting the code.

Soon Rose makes her way into the room, and their eyes lock. Rose seems happy to see her, and greets her pleasantly.

“Well hello Kanaya, it’s good to see you. Though I must admit, your presence has been sorely missed. What on earth is it you’ve been getting up to? Or,” she puts a hand over her mouth as she laughs lightly, “more appropriately, what in paradox space have you been up to?”

Kanaya just gapes like an idiot. Rose is evidently sober at the moment, likely coming to make some alcohol and replenish her stock. But her scent, it has Kanaya stupefied. It’s this hot, heady thing, a musky smell that draws her in, but so sweet underneath. Like overripe peaches. She wants, so, so badly to sink her teeth into her neck. Or to suck her bulge. One or the other. Possibly both. God she’s lightheaded though, and the longer she stares the more concerned Rose seems to get. Until, that is, for some reason, Rose’s expression smooths out, and she calmly and silently approaches. Then she bares her neck. Inches away from Kanaya, so close that she could easily lean down and just feed. 

She’s never wanted anything more in her life than to succumb to that urge right now but it suddenly occurs to her that she’s not sure if that’s what Rose wants. Yes she’s baring her neck, but she isn’t explicitly telling Kanaya to feed, and Kanaya has almost leaned down and just done it anyways. She wonders, if she had, would she even be able to stop. More importantly, would Rose be able to stop her? 

The uncertainty drives her to back up, and while she has full control of her body, to sprint out of the room. 

While she is running she thinks to herself is this what Porrim meant, when she cautioned against madness?

—-

She resolutely does not visit the alchemiter after that. But a day passes and she is only becoming hungrier. There needs to be a viable source of blood on this meteor somewhere. If there is anyone who will know about it, it’s probably Gamzee. She hates to say it, but he’s probably her best bet at this point. 

The room she’s holed up in has a vent in clear sight. She supposes if she crawls around for a while she’ll find him. So she gets on her hands and knees and begins her trek through the vent. 

——

Her eyes had glinted, like a cat’s in the night. At first it had been subtle, just a reflection of the uneven lighting. But it had become something... more. The glint has strengthened, and Rose had gone blank, and pliant, and without thinking she had approached and bared her neck. She had wanted it, wanted nothing more than to allow Kanaya to drink from her neck. In that moment, she had been more powerless than ever before, and somehow, so free. It was quiet in that headspace, peaceful. Some part of her longs to have it back. But a larger part of her is worried. She has hardly seen Kanaya at all in the past week, and when she had seen her, she hadn’t exactly seemed sound of mind. It’s only been a day, but Rose hasn’t drank since the incident. She needs to understand what’s happening here. She needs to find Kanaya.

—-

Finding Gamzee is not difficult. Going into the vent, she had no concrete plan of action. Just a goal. But once inside, she realized everything smelled faintly of him. 

This is new territory for her. A Troll’s ability to smell extended mostly to the obvious pheromones, to chemical signals put out to indicate basic desires. Mating, hunger, certain emotions at times. They learn to control the release for the most part, it isn’t too often a pheromone is emitted due to lack of self control. But one thing that had always bothered her about her relationship with Rose is that, despite all the social cues indicating that she was interested in matespriteship, she never released the appropriate pheromones. Kanaya was not the boldest member of their party, and the fact of the matter is: she doesn't like to take bets. If Rose is ready she’ll release the necessary pheromones, god knows Kanaya has been. 

She’s seen the looks Karkat has given her when she does and Rose doesn’t. Near pitying. But Rose has never turned her down outright, so Kanaya is simply waiting to gather the courage to ask her why. But until then, it is a terse situation. She is not going to rock the sea vessel by drinking her blood. Something tells her that’s the kind of situation that leads to the vessel capsizing. 

The point is, she shouldn’t be smelling the things she is smelling right now. Certainly not strongly enough to be following his scent. But she can, and she does, and she swears when she drops from that vent Gamzee lets out a startled squeaking honk. 

It’s almost amusing, but she feels a bit past the point of amusement at the moment.

“I need some of your potions.”

Gamzee grins behind lazy eyes, spreading his arms wide.

“A sister is all up and requiring my wicked elixirs? I’d usually be motherfucking over the moon to hear that my business and entrepreneurship is all up and kickin’ the shit, but a motherfucker just so happens to be all out.”

Kanaya strides up to him and grabs him by the collar, brandishing her lipstick.

“And just what,” she snarls, “is stopping me from making some more right now?”

A bead of sweat falls down Gamzee’s forehead, and the fresh wave of scent makes it very hard for her not to let go and feast. But he smells nowhere near as good as Rose, and the memory of that temptation is enough to hold her back. Barely. 

“I suppose a motherfucker could be all up and rememberin’ who their last client was, if that’ll help.” Gamzee maintains his grin as he wheezes the words, but it’s a bit shaky.

“And?”

“It was the motherfuckin human broad, she bought the last one.”

“Rose.”

—-

Seeing as she was sober at the moment, it was not hard to ascertain that the reason Kanaya has been avoiding them is because she is fresh out of blood. In such a scenario Rose would have no problem donating her own, in fact, it’s even a bit exciting to her. She would search for Kanaya now and ask her to take her blood, if not for the fact that Kanaya had seemed to have some sort of objection to it earlier. 

Though she knows she can help Kanaya; she believes there may be a chance that Gamzee still has some of the disgusting “potions” he was selling in the dream bubbles. They did look suspiciously hemochromatic, and she did see Kanaya buying some while looking vaguely guilty. She wonders if she bought out the entire stock or it there’s some left. Only one way to find out.

Though, a small voice in her head mentions that if Gamzee does have more potions it is likely Kanaya could get them for herself. But she thinks of the peace she had felt when she bared her neck before, the sheer contentedness to be doing Kanaya’s bidding, and she continues on.

——-

And she’s off. It’s like something slots into place in her think pan, with her anger and the mention of the object of her affection. Except she’s not thinking much. There’s just this bone deep feeling like she knows what needs to be done. But she doesn’t even know what she is doing. The only thing going through her pan enclosure right now is Rose’s name on loop, and it continues like that until she rounds the corner and sees her.

Rose raises her hand and smiles, but Kanaya just stares, and feels something deep inside her rumbling. She gives in and leans into it. As soon as she does, Rose’s face goes blank, and she approaches, lowering her god tier hood and exposing her neck.

Kanaya doesn’t even think this time, barely even hesitates as she leans down and sinks her teeth into Rose’s neck. It’s softer than alternian skin, and Rose gasps at the sting of it, becoming pliant under Kanaya’s touch. She has to actively support her weight to keep her from tipping over, but the smell of Rose, and the taste of her blood make it all so worth it. 

It’s an intoxicating thing and Kanaya is just along for the ride, just letting her body do the work as she languidly sucks the blood from Rose’s body. It doesn't take much before she can feel herself becoming satisfied. She’s nearly full, and as the sensation of bloodlust fades, another urge that had taken the background until now begins to slowly surface. She had hardly noticed, but now it’s hard to ignore the aching between her thighs. Releasing Rose’s neck, she backs her up to the couch, sitting her down and straddling her thighs. Rose simply looks up at her, with something written on her face that she’s never seen before but she still somehow, intimately recognizes.

She knows it’s lust, pure and simple. Rose is looking up at her and the only thing she can see written in her gaze is a clear and resounding “fuck me.”

She feels her perch become unstable and when she looks down Rose’s thighs have begun rubbing together slowly, rhythmically. It’s almost as if she can’t control the motion, as though she isn’t even trying to. And the smell, it’s so clear in the air, so strong and undiluted. It’s just the smell of sex. Kanaya wants nothing more than to take, to continue giving in to her instincts, which are clearly screaming at her to strip Rose’s god tier outfit from her body and set about giving her the best orgasm she’s ever had. But there’s another part of her, fueled by the same beast, that wants to enjoy her meal. To draw out the feeding. 

So she looks into Rose’s glazed and lust filled eyes and she says “do you want this?”

Rose meets her gaze, and it’s with a look of mild surprise, but she answers nonetheless.

“Yes.” she whispers.

“Tell me.”

Rose’s eyelids flutter shut. “I want it.” 

Kanaya jerks her back by her hair and grins. It feels mad, near feral. It feels right. Rose gasps as her head is jerked back, and Kanaya leans in to whisper in her ear.

“What do you want, Rose.”

And her eyes are watering a little, maybe from the situation, or from the pain of being yanked back by her hair. But the smell only intensifies, becoming deeper and more fulfilling. Rose squeezes her thighs together again, but when she answers Kanaya, her desires fall short of the expected.

“Kiss me,” she breathes.

Kanaya had forgotten, in the haze she was in, the hunger she felt and the urge to claim what she knew could be hers. She had forgotten the logical order of things. She thinks distractedly, that she might have regretted forgetting that in the future, that she’s glad that was what Rose had asked for. Then she kisses Rose, and their lips fit together perfectly, a sweet slide, soon moving on to add tongue and teeth. Rose’s kisses are a bit lazier than she’d expect, a bit sloppier. But it’s perfect, and Kanaya is running her hand over her shoulder, cupping her chin, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Rose whimpers a bit, and when they break for air she’s panting, lips slick and shining with saliva. 

Kanaya is thinking there might be something clearer about her eyes, but the lust is still there, undeniably, stronger than ever. Rose is looking at her now, and without prompting this time she whines and breathily begs Kanaya to touch her.

Kanaya smirks. There’s still this urge in her, a domineering force that she can’t seem to deny. She feeds it, as she has fed her body today, as she will soon feed her nook. This whole succumbing to her urges thing is going well enough, might as well continue the trend.

She strokes her fingers down Rose’s face, scrapes then lightly down her neck. “Is this what you want?” She asks innocently.

Typically, this would be around the time that Rose starts to see the shape of the game. When she meets Kanaya stride for stride, says something snarky, calls her out. Instead she begs.

“Please,” she says, baring her neck and grinding her hips lightly against Kanaya’s thigh, “please touch me.”

It’s unexpected, Rose’s submissive behavior, but something in Kanaya is deeply satisfied by it. She will comply with her request. As such she divests Rose of her God tier pajama top so she can run her hands over her rumble spheres, twisting the protrusions lightly and watching her squirm beneath her touch. It’s just as tantalizing a sight as she imagined, and Rose bites her lip. The smell in the air is intoxicating, and Kanaya is enraptured. 

Her hands trail down Rose’s body, under her god tier tights, feeling for her bulge. She’s met instead with a thick thatch of hair, and a dripping wetness as she prods further. Rose seems to still be sheathed for some reason. Despite that fact that she’s slick to her thighs and smells like so much sex, despite the fact that she’s squirming beneath her touch, begging her for more. It’s confusing, but Kanaya decides she’ll coax her shy bulge from her sheath if she has to. 

Or perhaps, she thinks, this is one of the differences between trolls and humans? There aren’t very many, but they are a different species after all. Perhaps the difference extends further in reproductive organs than it does in other regards?

Licking her fingers, she moves to prod at the slit between Rose’s legs in an attempt to coax her bulge from its sheath. However, her sheath parts much more easily than anticipated. Like the lips to a nook, it takes no effort at all, and her finger slides in quite easily. No bulge. She can adapt, and she slides her fingers into Rose’s nook, grateful she recently filed her claws.

Her own bulge has been fully unsheathed now, but it’s desperately trying to strangle her thigh in a way that reminds her of the fact that she wants to fuck Rose. Judging by the accommodating warmth of Rose’s nook around her fingers, that will not be a problem. Though first she would like to acquaint herself with Rose’s body. To that effect, she peels Rose’s tights off, grinning up at her.

As soon as Kanaya discards the tights to some corner of the room, Rose hooks both her legs up around her shoulders. The action parts the hair so that Kanaya has a clear view of the pink of her nook. There’s more there than there would be for a trolls nook, and Kanaya fears she may be missing something. But she can think of quite a fun way to find out.

She strokes her hand up Rose’s thigh. “Touch yourself for me.” She commands, and as with the rest of what she’s said tonight, it’s easier than normal. It carries some weight of assurance behind it, she knows Rose will comply like its some fundamental law. 

She pays rapt attention as Rose sucks her fingers into her mouth, slicking them before gently slipping them over the pink folds inside her nook. Two fingers gently brush up and down, and then settle somewhere above her nook entrance, rubbing hypnotic circles. This seems especially pleasurable to Rose, and Kanaya is fascinated. 

She observes Rose for a bit longer before taking her wrist and stopping her, moving her hand to the side. When she does, she takes note of the area she has been circling. It almost feels obvious now, as if attention was meant to be drawn to it. The smoothly curving lines of her folds almost seemed to point to the protrusion, and she wonders for a moment of it’s a stunted bulge. Regardless of what it’s is, she knows now what to do with it, and sets to work imitating Rose’s prior movements.

Kanaya continues the motions where Rose had left off, leaning up to suck bruises into her neck. She’s tempted to taste her blood again, especially seeing it rise to the surface of her near translucent skin, but she is full, and Rose has donated quite enough for today. The panting moans that fill the room drive her on, and she circles faster, until her wrist is cramping painfully. She sucks her neck harder, feeling Rose trembling underneath her, right on the edge, until finally she shudders and comes, hand clenching over her wrist, moaning out her name. 

She only stops circling when Rose pants out a plea for her to stop, pushing her hand off by the wrist. Kanaya is no longer distracted by the repetitive motions, and her focus is shifting to the painful reality currently staining her skirt.

Her bulge is practically about to unzip her skirt and peel her out of it herself, it’s thrashing around so wildly. She imagined it would, if it could, and she knows the stains are going to be a bitch to get out. She tsks in annoyance and unzips it, stepping out and kicking it to the side with Rose’s tights. She then grabs her bulge and squeezes a little, trying to keep it in place. 

Rose seems mesmerized, even more so than before, as she watches it thrash about. It seems she's more pliant than she would typically be, and for some reason Kanaya feels a rumbling of satisfaction start up deep in her chest at that. She's not sure why, what she's satisfied at. But she's been rolling with the punches enough today to know that it is turning out incredibly well for her. 

Rose is panting, squirming in her seat a bit, chasing friction again now that the aftershocks have worn off. Her eyes are a bit glazed over, she's perfectly debauched. Kanaya lines up her bulge with Rose’s slick folds, letting the tip of it leave a wet path between her thighs, teasing her entrance. Rose whines and seems to try her best to shimmy down onto it, but Kanaya controls the pace.

“Do you want my bulge Rose?” It's obvious she does, but Kanaya supposes the starvation and near insanity she reached just made her a bit more sadistic than normal, because she is taking immense pleasure in torturing Rose. In teasing her, and making her beg. 

Rose nods jerkily, and Kanaya almost makes her say it again, but frankly, her bulge already hates her enough right now, so she'd rather not delay. She pushes her hips closer, nestling between Rose’s thighs. Then she leans back and shudders as her bulge squirms its way into Rose’s body.

She smooths her hand up Rose’s thigh and pushes her calf to rest on her shoulder, resting her head next to it. Her bulge slithers its way into her nook, and it’s warmer than even Karkat’s exterior body temperature. Even though she knows Rose is still slick and open from Kanaya’s previous ministrations she’s still incredibly tight, her walls squeezing against her thrashing bulge. 

Her preview of Rose’s nook via fingers had not prepared her for the sensation of it surrounding her bulge. She doubts anything could have. The only way to describe it would be overwhelming. She’s lost control of her bulge, the way she does when she’s in over her head. Nestled up as far as she can between Rose’s thighs, grinding her pelvis down in near uncontrollable circles. Rose is crying out, and Kanaya notes beneath the haze of pure sensation that her grinding is likely rubbing her groin up against the bud she had discovered earlier and used extensively. 

Kanaya’s own nook is going mostly ignored, but her motions are also rubbing the lips of it together, and she can feel the genetic material wet on her thighs. The slick friction between her thighs and the hot textured clenching around her come together in an amalgamation of pleasure that has her growling, guttural and deep in her throat. If she were in her right mind she would think her actions are somewhat barbaric, that the need to visibly claim Rose as her matesprit was archaic. But the part of her viciously fucking into Rose reckons it’s pretty hot. In the moment she can’t help but fully agree. She sees the bruises and bite marks on her neck, the flush on her face and the glaze in her eyes and she feels a deep seated satisfaction. 

It is with that thought that she turns her head and plunges her fangs into Rose’s calf. Buried deep inside her, bulge lashing, sucking the blood from her body once more; she comes. Rose’s calf locks up around her neck as genetic fluid gushes out of her nook, lukewarm and jade green. She rakes her fingers down her own chest and shudders, coming on a stuttered expletive, the only thing she’s said out of turn since they began.

Kanaya’s bulge begins to slowly withdraw as Rose shudders through her aftershocks. With the action comes a clarity she hasn't felt in many days, and when the fog suddenly lifts completely there is an abrupt change in mood. 

Up until now she had been running on pure instinct, just taking what desire dictated she should. But she can think clearly now, no longer starved, or ruled by lust. She listens to her instincts and her intellect, and the combined force brings her to the realization that Rose had seemed off the entire time, that she had felt like she was exerting some sort of mental force. She thinks suddenly, and with mild horror that Rose might have been under her thrall. 

The aforementioned was sighing in satisfaction, but when Kanaya’s realization hits it’s like some sort of bubble pops around them. There’s a sudden clarity, and she realizes that she’s less attuned to Rose than she was before. That Rose’s gaze is much clearer than before. 

Rose sits up a bit on the couch, moving so she isn't sitting in the deep jade stain left by Kanaya’s genetic fluid. She smooths her hands over her thighs, likely a nervous tic. 

“Well,” she says primly, “that certainly wasn’t how I was expecting our conversation to go. Not that I’m complaining, I simply would have liked to be a bit more… aware of my ravishing. Though I do admit there was a great appeal to the aphrodisiac effect of your thrall, I would prefer a warning beforehand.”

Kanaya mentally reels. She was not expecting this to be taken so lightly in Rose’s eyes. She hadn’t even displayed true mating interest before Kanaya unwittingly exerted her thrall, unresponsive to her pheromones. Though with all that has happened now, Kanaya supposes there’s really no way to avoid a conversation anymore. If she gets rejected now she likely deserves it.

\----

As it so happens, humans cannot release pheromones. This is one of many revelations Kanaya has while employing the human tactic of “communication.” It just so happens this tactic also reveals that Rose was surprisingly amicable to the use of the thrall, and willing to donate blood to prevent Kanaya from reaching the point of near starvation. When she points out to Rose that they can easily duplicate the blood she had purchased from Gamzee she simply winked suggestively. Which works quite wonderfully in Kanaya’s favor, given the extra appeal that Rose’s blood seems to have for her.

Rose forgives Kanaya for the use of her thrall, given that she quite enjoyed the experience and Kanaya was literally insane at the time from the compounding effect of bloodlust and starvation. According to Rose “a romantic encounter of a more sexual nature was a long time coming anyways.” She insists this phrase contains a crude pun, but Kanaya resoundingly refuses to acknowledge it. 

The experience is left with relatively low consequences,given that Rose admits that she had noticed the thrall in their first encounter and perhaps even sought after it a bit. She mentions that she wasn’t expecting the encounter to turn sexual, but insists that it aligned with her desires. Especially seeing as Kanaya had been asking for consent the entire time. Or at least asking what she wanted.

Another consequence of note is occurs when Karkat walks in on their conversation at some point. The roundness of his eyes as he takes in their nudity and the glaring jade stain on the couch and Rose’s thighs is downright comical. He does an about face and leaves as quickly as he came, likely to go scream into his pillow. She and Rose laugh, though they agree they will likely have to deal with that at some point. All in all, she isn’t sure why she was so petrified of talking to Rose before. 

Perhaps being a rainbow drinker isn’t so hard after all.


End file.
